


Ocean Sunfishes

by angelkai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Other, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kiana x josh, kiosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkai/pseuds/angelkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, at an unknown convention called Terrificon, two cosplayers brace themselves for the best bathroom experience ever.<br/>(Summary credit to: @/ criescauseanime on Twitter <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Sunfishes

"Kia-" Josh muttered out, getting cut off by the sound of the door creaking. His eyes widened as he looked up at Kiana. She looked down at him, and gave a small smirk. Her hands went up to his head, and she began playing with his hair. Josh closed his eyes, liking the feeling he was receiving. Kiana saw him close his eyes, and she went down and kissed him. His eyes widened the second that he felt her lips on his. They were currently in a bathroom stall at Terrificon, since they were both attending to it. Kiana kept her lips on his, and rubbed his back, Josh giving a small whimper. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to deepen the kiss. And it did, as Josh slipped his tongue into Kiana's mouth, trying to take dominance. She opened her eyes, and smirked between the kiss. After a couple a seconds; close to a minute, Josh pulled back in need of air, and heard the door to the bathroom creak open again. Kiana thought it would be cute to see him struggle, so she groped his ass. Josh, surprised, gasped and covered his mouth, looking at Kiana. With his free hand, he did the same thing. After a couple of minutes, they began to kiss, and heard a knock at their bathroom stall. "Hello? Is anyone using this stall?" asked the person outside. Kiana took the chance and pinched Josh's butt, and spoke out, "Yeah, this stall's occupied". She looked back at Josh and groped his nipple with her free hand. "K-Kiana! We shouldn't be doing this here," he quietly exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low, but as Kiana toyed with his nipple, he had to use all the power he had to not let a noise come out. "Come on Josh~ I know you want to let it out," she whispered huskily in his ear. He shivered, and turned his head to the side. Kiana then proceeded to kiss, bite, and lick at his exposed neck, leaving hickies all around. She pulled back to see her artwork on his neck, and saw Josh shivering beneath her. "Joshie, look at me," she muttered. He looked up, and pulled her into another kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Kiana's hand, that was on Josh's ass, roamed to his front and surprised groped him. He gasped, and she took this opportunity and pushed his tongue out, and sliding her tongue in his mouth. She then began to grind on him, while her hand was still in his spot. Josh let out a small but audible moan, and bit his bottom lip. He face was flushed red as he realized what sound came out of his mouth. Kiana smiled sweetly at him, while rubbing and grinding on him, while Josh was softly trembling under her. "Hey Josh~" she whispered."What is it?~" he asked as he tried not to moan.  
.  
..  
...  
"Ocean Sunfish~" she moaned in his ear and began laughing. She then ran out of the bathroom stall, leaving Josh by himself. "God fucking dammit Kiana! Not the stupid sunfish! You know how much those shits scare me! Come back here and fuck me!!" He yelled, running after her. Everyone who was in the bathroom waiting to use it, saw the lovebirds run out, and all they thought was...  
"What a fucking cute couple."


End file.
